Larderaen
Lardareaen was a planet located out of the jurisdiction of the United Nations. Colonized by several pirate clans that came together in 2437, it was never given statehood. Finally under the interest of the United Nations government in 2489, the planet was the center of much debate. Immediately gaining permission for statehood and admittance ino United Nations control, the Lardareaen Government refused. It was the only planet to have total sovereignty from the United Nations until later in 2498. History The planet was discovered in 2435 and was frequently visited by pirates and smugglers as a safehouse from the law. By 2437, the planet was colonized, and a small settlement known only as Oblitesco (Latin: Hideout). The settlement only had a permenent population of four hundred at the time, however immediately it gained a large amount of illegal traffic. Soon, the planet had a slave trafficing cartel setting up camp here, and more then eight thousand slaves had been put into the Ubi Nemo Revertetur Prison. Outside the gates of the Revertetur, Oblitesco was growing into a disorganized planet and turf wars and anarchy became an every day thing. On September 18th, 2439, When an influential man, known as Abstegreti built a gang known as the Lardareaen Sydnicate, the planet was quickly put into what was known as the Twenty Hour's War. His men quickly stormed the gates of Oblitesco's Crime Hall where the mayor resided and took control. Seven minutes later, Lardareaen had a prime ruler. Claiming the prison and it's slave business, Abstegreti became the most powerful crime lord in history. His sydnicate, ruling a total of fourty eight thousand men and effecting nearly eight planets, grew a large income and economy, and put Oblitesco into a Criminal Golden Age. He had even had the time to grow a military. However, eight years later, on September 8th, 2447, a large prison revolt sparked the Slave War. All eight thousand slaves took arms and broke out of the prison and war took to the streets. The slaves were led by twenty eight year old James Congrestim. Quickly taking the Sydnicate by surprise, the slaves were able to force the Sydnicate Forces back half the city. And, after poor judgment and tactical skill by the Abstegreti, Congrestim was able to meneuver his men and destroy nearly three fourth's of Abstergrati's local forces. He was forced to retreat, as well as all his men to another planet, only to be arrested by suspicious United Nations forces a week later. Leaving with every single ship on the planet, the slaves were stranded on the planet and forced to develop their own means of survival. The slaves were forced to ration what food stockpiles there were and begin farming the land around them. Congrestim, meanwhile, began building up a constitution, military, and government, known as the Plans of Free Government. He built up a security force of ten thousand men and women, and constructed a democratic government with him as the head of state. He also developed a simple currency system by having computer technicians hack the United Nation's Creditential Cards and rebuild them into Larderaen currency. After several years, the planet was put back onto it's feet, and birth rates grew while mortality rates dropped, causing the planet to grow to fourty eight thousand. On July 10th, 2489, the planet was discovered by the United Nations, beginning the Lost Planet Case. Much debate by the UN Supreme Court was conducted as to whether or not the planet was sovereign from the United Nations at the time, and to whether or not the UN would have to invite the planet into the United Nations from a seperate nation or a territory. The first Seperate Nation was finally invited into the United Nations, but was peacefully declined by the Larderaen Government. Trade was developed between the two nations, and it became an ally to the United Nations, but remained a seperate country. Government The Government of Larderean was a simple Republic system. The Head of State led the military and conducts civil duties, while the Senate constructed laws. The Centralized Court ensured that the laws are constitutional. Currency The currency of Larderean was in Yzz(Tandarinks), but with international trade it used the Standard Creditential System. Military The military was seperated into four branches: Centralized Space Control Larderaen Army Larderaen Marine Corps Larderaen Navy The Space Control was the space security force tasked with defending the territories sorrounding the planet. The Army was tasked with defending the cities and in case of war, conducting missions to ensure Larderaen Security. The Marines were stationed aboard CSC ships and Naval Vessels.